Serotonin Receptors
Receptors for serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine, 5-HT) are an important class of G protein coupled receptors. Serotonin is thought to play a role in processes related to learning and memory, sleep, thermoregulation, mood, motor activity, pain, sexual and aggressive behaviors, appetite, neurodegenerative regulation and biological rhythms. Not surprisingly, serotonin is linked to pathophysiological conditions such as anxiety, depression, obsessive compulsive disorders, schizophrenia, suicide, autism, migraine, emesis, alcoholism and neurodegenerative disorders. With respect to anti-psychotic treatment approaches focused on the serotonin receptors, these types of therapeutics can generally be divided into two classes, the “typical” and the “atypical.” Both have anti-psychotic effects, but the typicals also include concomitant motor-related side effects (extra pyramidal syndromes, e.g., lip-smacking, tongue darting, locomotor movement, etc.) Such side effects are thought to be associated with the compounds interacting with other receptors, such as the human dopamine D2 receptor in the nigro-striatal pathway. Therefore, an atypical treatment is preferred. Haloperidol is considered a typical anti-psychotic and clozapine is considered an atypical anti-psychotic.
Serotonin receptors are divided into seven subfamilies, referred to as 5-HT1 through 5-HT7, inclusive. These subfamilies are further divided into subtypes. For example, the 5-HT2 subfamily is divided into three receptor subtypes: 5-HT2A, 5-HT2B and 5-HT2C. The human 5-HT2C receptor was first isolated and cloned in 1987 and the human 5-HT2A receptor was first isolated and cloned in 1990.